


Life Is But a Dream For the Dead

by crabmoss



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fun Fair [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Death, death mention, he comes back I promise, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Party Poison doesn’t believe in the Phoenix Witch, until he dies and comes face-to-face with her.
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fun Fair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Life Is But a Dream For the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is for zone five quarantine fun fair day 3, prompt belief. Hope you enjoy!

There was a belief in the zones, that when you died the Phoenix witch took your mask from the mailbox and took you to the afterlife. Some have claimed to see the Witch, claim that she really does do it and others just blindly believe.

And Party Poison?

Well, Party Poison didn’t. For the longest time at least. His belief was in anything he could see and that dead was dead. But of course, his beliefs can change.

—

In the middle of a gunfight, in the center of a restaurant, Poison got taken down. His arm was shot and he felt a throbbing pain sear through his leg. One more shot and he’d be a goner.

A drac stood directly above him, aiming for the perfect shot.

BOOM! White hot light filled Poison’s vision before everything slowly faded to black.

He awoke in a mysterious space. It was a void of some sort, but it felt like home. He wandered around for a few minutes before he came across a strange looking… deity, he supposed.

She turned around and held out her hands at Poison. It wasn’t threatening and he gladly walked towards her. “Oh dear,” she took poison into a tight hug and brushed back some of his greasy hair to look at him better. It felt like coming home to a loving mom. He never felt like this before. She dusted off Poison’s jacket and straightened him up in front of her. “You weren’t supposed to die yet, sweetheart.”

“I wasn’t?” Poison was relieved, but this place was even weirder now. He was dead? He didn’t feel dead…

“No, not yet,” she handed Poison his mask, which he hadn’t even realized he was without. He slipped it around his neck then looked tentatively back to her. “Would you like to spend a few more minutes with me? As a break.”

Poison nodded. He felt like a lost kitten who just found his way back home and he didn’t quite wanna leave yet. “Who are you?”

“I’m the Phoenix Witch.” She told him. The Witch was real, just who he thought she was. Maybe Poison was wrong, maybe he should stop believing that dead is dead. He was obviously still going, despite it. She handed him a wooden set of beads to tie around his wrist. This was nothing like he’d seen before, and it certainly wasn’t his bad luck beads. “Hold tight to that, let it protect you. Those beads will guide you back to me.”

Poison nodded and wrapped them like she had instructed. He still had so many questions, but he didn’t really wanna ask. He just wanted to enjoy his time floating in the void.

Poison sat down, and the Witch joined him in doing so. He leaned his head carefully onto her and closed his eyes, this was his well deserved nap time. He dreamt of his friends and a good life for himself, for all the killjoys. It was the first nap without a night terror in a long time. When he woke up, the Phoenix Witch was still there, holding him like a mother would a child who’d fallen asleep on their side. He felt safe here, all he wanted was a mother and that’s what the Witch was to him. Did the witch act differently depending on a person’s need? He supposed that would make sense.

She helped Poison stand and gave him one last hug. “You’re loved, okay Poison?”

He nodded again. The more time he spent here, the less she looked like the Phoenix Witch and more a killjoy. She looked a lot like Fun Ghoul, like she could be his mom. Maybe she was, and maybe Ghoul was some sort of deity too. That’d be kind of cool, actually.

“Now,” she stood Poison just like she had when he first arrived. “Go back to your friends.”

Poison felt the place fading around him and muttered a very faint “Thank you.” Before the place was completely gone. He stayed in a moment of darkness before gasping awake on the restaurant floor.

“Poison!” Jet and Ghoul were yelling at the top of their lungs and Kobra was nowhere to be seen.

“Thank the Witch you’re alright.” Jet picked him up and they hugged for a long time. They thought he was dead and it must’ve been for a while too.

Poison glanced down at his wrist, where the wooden beads appeared. Those hadn’t been there before. His encounter was real. “I met the Witch.” He sounded exhausted and that's because he was. Dying was hard work!

“Did you like her?” Ghoul asked. This made Poison more curious as to whether Ghoul was related to her or not, but that was a question for another day.

He nodded. “Yeah… yeah, she felt like having a mom.” He was happy with that answer and so was Ghoul, since he smiled back at Poison, who was still in Jet’s embrace.

Before Poison could get in anymore questions, Kobra ran over and joined their hug, so of course Ghoul had to as well.

Poison escaped death, met the Phoenix Witch, got his friends back, and had a new belief in his mind. It was a good day, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Phoenix Witch and I’m really glad I got to write about her today. I like to think of her as having been a killjoy once, so she gets it, and she doesn’t like to take deaths if it wasn’t meant to happen.


End file.
